"My First House"
About "My First House" is the first tale in the second episode of the first season of The Nosleep Podcast. It concerns a man moving to a new house and being terrorized by an unseen visitor. Written by an anonymous redditor, it has a runtime of 11:04 and was originally performed by David Cummings. It is the 3rd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A college student inherits an old house in the middle of the woods from his grandparents where his mother lived when she was growing up. He finds this strange, as no one had mentioned the house up to that point. After graduating he packs up his things and moves to the house alone. His first few days concern cleaning the house inside and out. While exploring the attic, he finds his some of his mother's toys and her diary from when she lived in the house as a child. Before he goes to bed that night, he notices an odd, musky smell hanging around the house from somewhere. The next day, he goes to the barn to clean it out, only to find it in pristine condition, except for some cigarette butts lying in the corner. While there, he accidentally leaves his flashlight inside. He cleans the butts up and notices with dismay that his car keys are missing. He decides to explore the attic more, but finds nothing of interest other than the odd fact that there appears to be less dolls up there than before. He goes out to the barn again and discovers even more cigarette butts and a doll laying on the ladder leading up to the loft. Afterwards, the student settles down to read his mother's diary. The first few entries detail a brother of hers named James, something the student finds odd, as his mother never mentioned having a brother. He notices some creaking in the attic, but finds nothing when he investigates. Reading more of the diary, he is disturbed to learn of James's increasingly erratic behavior of tantrums and self-harm, eventually leading up to him trying to stab his father to death before running off into the woods, never to be seen again. Over the next few weeks, the family finds dead animals on the property and messages carved into trees. The diary ends here and the narrator is frightened. He hears a knock at the door and finds his car keys lying on the stoop, mangled and bent. Now more scared than ever, he notices it is rapidly getting dark and barricades himself in his room by pushing a chair in front of the door and a dresser in front of the window. The creaking in the house becomes more prevalent than ever, and the student is horrified to see a dark shape pass by the keyhole outside the door. He waits until it is the next afternoon and runs out of the house, grabbing his flashlight out of the barn from under a pile of cigarette butts. He runs into town and calls his parents, asking them to pick him up. The next week, he goes to the house to collect his things. The diary is missing and his mother still claims to not have a brother named James, chastising him for having such an active imagination. Category:Season 1 Category:David Cummings Category:Tales